


Erotyczne fantazje 61

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 61

Ruby czując jak wilgotna jest cipka Weiss, delikatnie rozsunęła płatki i powoli wsunęła tam swój palec. Starsza dziewczyna jęknęła, czując jak jej ciało zaczyna się prężyć z rozkoszy. Weiss zadrżała, kiedy język Ruby dotknął jej mokrej kobiecości.

Głośne jęki wypełniały cały pokój. Jej całe ciało oblewała fala przyjemności, sprawiając, że jej soki trysnęły na twarz jej młodszej kochanki.. Wyczerpana dziedziczka opadła na łóżko i zasnęła w objęciach swojej liderki.


End file.
